


A Memorable Performance

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [19]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Julian being Julian, Post Upright Ending, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Another night at the theater for Julian and Lake, but this one will be a performance to remember.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Memorable Performance

**Author's Note:**

> For sushisideblog over on tumblr featuring their OC Lake. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

“What are you going to do? Smother me with your thighs?”

“For the hundredth time, no!”

That line always got a huge laugh from the crowd and Lake couldn’t help chuckling either as she heard it again. She knew it was improvisation, but she still really wanted to know if there was a back story to it. She’d never asked though.

The audience roared with laughter as she worked behind the curtain, getting Julian’s next costume ready for when they changed scenes. He was playing himself again, doing the play they’d both stumbled upon several months before depicting the murder of Count Lucio. When he’d told the director he wanted to play himself, the director had jumped at the chance. Knowing that Doctor Devorak was really THE Doctor Devorak brought in droves of people every night the play was performed. The theater ended up being so busy they’d taken on extra help, hence why Lake found herself backstage working during Julian’s performances.

It wasn’t a hardship really. She got to listen to him on stage and give him encouragement between scenes, then congratulate him on a job well done once the performance was over. No matter how many times he saw her over the course of an evening when they were at the theater together, his face always lit up. He never failed to kiss her either. Those little interludes always filled her heart with such warmth. One of many highlights of their time together.

She heard the curtain going down and the applause from the crowd, signaling the next scene change and she quickly finished sewing a small rip in Julian’s coat. Next up was the scene where he was caught by Valerius at the scene of the crime. It wouldn’t be long before the play was over and they could go home and enjoy the rest of their night together. Lake was looking forward to it.

She had the coat ready by the time he came backstage. As usual, that beaming smile formed within a second of seeing her and she got the kiss she’d been waiting for.

“You were brilliant,” she told him immediately once the kiss broke, helping him into his next costume quickly.

“Ah, thank you, darling. You know I love hearing what you think,” he said, settling the garment onto his shoulders properly while Lake quickly fixed his hair where it had gotten a bit messed up during the change.

“Yes, I know. You ask me frequently,” she teased, leaning up on her toes and pulling him down for another kiss.

“Just letting you know your opinion is valid, my love.” He gave her that cocky grin she loved so much before he was gone again, off to perform the next scene. The actor playing Valerius moved past her quickly as well so he could get on stage, offering her a polite nod and smile as he went. Lake didn’t envy the man. Those heels had to be murder.

Things went smoothly through the next scene. The play was meant to end with Mazelinka smuggling Julian out of Vesuvia on her ship along with the cessation of the plague. They didn’t have much longer before the end of the performance. Perhaps a half hour at most if things continued to go as smoothly as they had been. The cast and crew had done this play many times so Lake didn’t really expect any delays.

There was one more scene change, but it came with another simple costume change, so while she waited for the right time, she went about straightening up Julian’s props and costumes for the next performance in two days’ time. Aside from Julian’s work at his newly reopened clinic, he performed at the community theater three nights a week. He had one more show this week, then they had a couple of days to themselves and Lake would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it. She always looked forward to whatever time she could have with her dashing doctor.

The props and costumes were taken care of in short order, then it was time for the last change over. Julian came bustling backstage once again and swooped her into her arms, dipping her back and kissing her. The thrill of being on the stage always left him practically jubilant and she giggled against his lips, holding onto him for dear life with her arms around his neck. Then he straightened and gently set her on her feet again as he shed his coat. 

“Can you hear them? They’re going wild!” Julian set the coat aside then quickly shucked the shirt he’d been wearing under it, replacing it with a white shirt much like his favorite one with the long sleeves and low cut neckline. The crowd was indeed reacting well to the play. It seemed people never tired of seeing the murder of the count re-enacted for their viewing delight and Julian was definitely the star of the show. 

“Oh, I can hear them all right. They seem louder than usual tonight though. We probably just have more people attending than we normally do,” she said, hurriedly tying his belt around his waist after he tucked his shirt into his dark pants.

“Something like that.” Julian gave her a roguish wink with his left eye since the right was covered with the eye patch, but it really just came off as a blink. “One more scene to go! Kiss for luck, my dear?”

Lake obliged when he leaned down, pressing her lips to his cheek for that good luck kiss. They had a ritual. Once before the show and once at the end. Julian insisted on it and Lake had exactly zero complaints about it. Any excuse to kiss him was fine with her really. Then he was gone, stepping back onto the stage for the finale of the play. 

At that point, Lake knew she could relax a bit since there would be no more costume changes. She dealt with the garments Julian had just shed while she waited for the final curtain drop then sat down with a relieved sigh in the small chair she kept for herself backstage. She listened to Julian and the actress playing Mazelinka, their voices carrying so they could be heard even in the rafters, a little smile on her face.

The story ended with Julian’s departure and as the curtain fell, the crowd cheered louder than before, clapping enthusiastically for the cast. Her smile widened a bit as she listened, rising from her chair to make her way to the side stage. She watched the cast step out one by one, offering a bow to their audience and her heart filled with so much pride when it was Julian’s turn, the final actor to appear.

His reception received the loudest applause yet and he never failed to blush in light of such a response from his audience. The telltale flush formed on his fair skin as he bowed with a flourish and Lake clapped along with the rest of those in attendance. He was smiling when he straightened and glanced to his left, seeing her waiting there for him. There was something in his gaze that gave her pause.

Julian looked…nervous? Why? The play was over and he’d done it so many times. Surely he had nothing to be nervous about, she mused to herself. Her head tilted slightly as she looked at him, smile fading to a look of concern. She wanted to know what was wrong. What had caused that look on his face. Lake didn’t have to wait long.

Julian raised both hands, seeking to quiet the audience down. They did so in short order, reclaiming their seats as the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Ah, ladies and gentlemen, I do hope that you’ll indulge me for just a moment if you would please. First, let me say that I am deeply grateful for your patronage and support of our humble troupe. We work tirelessly to provide you with a show you’ll never forget and I am honored to work with such amazing people.” Julian paused to smile at his cast and the crew that were all gathering side stage to watch and see what he was doing. The audience offered more applause for them before going quiet when Julian continued.

“That being said, there is one person here tonight that I owe a special thanks to and I hope she’ll humor me as much as you all have by joining me here on the stage. Lake?” Then Julian was turning to her and extending a hand, the nerves lingering in his gaze, but there was hope in his smile.

Lake was shocked. He’d never asked her to go on stage with him before. Not like that anyway. He’d asked if she wanted to be in plays with him many times in the past. Joining him like this after a performance was a first though. It was her turn to be nervous about going out in front of a large audience and her heart was pounding because of it, but she steeled her resolve and stepped out into the spotlight. She somehow managed to not worry about how she looked given she’d spent the last couple of hours tucked away backstage hurrying through costume changes and such.

She was applauded just like she was a member of the cast and as she glanced out over the crowd, she was surprised to see their friends in the front row. Asra, Portia, Nadia and Mazelinka were all sitting there grinning. Even Nazali was there sitting beside their younger sister and all of them were clapping for her as well. Then her hand was slipped into Julian’s and all of Lake’s focus went to him, the applause fading out once again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who don’t know, this is Lake Fareweather. She is quite a talented magician and somehow manages to put up with yours truly day after day.” Julian squeezed her hand gently as the crowd chuckled. Lake had no idea what he was up to and knew at that point all she could do was wait and see. Julian looked to her instead of the crowd next, turning to face her fully and taking her other hand as well.

“She’s also the love of my life and the reason I get out of bed every morning,” he continued. His words were for her, but they were easily heard by everyone else in the theater. “I owe this woman more than I can ever possibly repay her for, but I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying.” His cheeks were getting more and more red as he spoke, but there was such a heartfelt look in his eye that rooted Lake to the spot.

“If you’ll have me, I will do everything I can to show you each and every day how wonderful you are. And just how much I love you.” His voice never faltered like it normally would have when he was overcome with nervousness, a testament to just how serious he was as he dropped down to one knee on the stage. The theater was so quiet that a pin dropping could have been easily heard.

“Lake. Will you do me the greatest honor of allowing me to be your husband?” Julian was offering everything that he was and everything that he had to her and the naked hope and longing she saw on his face had her eyes becoming damp with unshed tears. He loved her so much and she’d never had any cause to doubt it. Especially with that look on his face.

“Yes.” Her answer came without any hesitation whatsoever, a wide smile blooming on both of their faces as the crowd got to their feet, cheering louder than they had for the play itself. Julian was up on his feet immediately, sweeping her up into his arms and spinning her around. She could hear his joyful laughter even over the noise of the audience.

As he set her back on her feet and leaned in to kiss her smiling lips with his own, Lake couldn’t deny that that had indeed been Julian’s best performance yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
